powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CSH(comicchat)/The Old Ghost - Character Sheet
Name: Terrence Gredham Aliases: The Old Ghost. Mr.Ghost Age: '''5005 '''Alignment: Lawful Good Birthday: '''May 9th '''Gender: Male Bloodtype: None Life Times: 2 Place of Birth: Aeka - The New England Count /Graphen City (Earth 000) Base of Operations: Supernatural Threat Eradicators HQ Occupation: Supernatural Threat Eradicator Species: Ghost Family: Deceased Pets: none Friends: The STE Motto: "All is fair in love and war, although no one said it was correct." Quotes: "Oh bloody hell get over it or I'll tie you up, I'm never mad nor will I ever be insane as I say this to you I mean it in the nicest way possible." "My Dad once told me Everything comes with a consequence if you defy that consequence you'll be shamed unless you choose to stand up up and use the pain you gain from the defiance as motivation." Inspirations: Gentleman Ghost, That ghost from the league of extraordinary gentlemen Likes: Fulfilling his job, Gaining Respect, Losing, Winning, Learning from mistakes Dislikes: '''Not Fulfilling his job, getting respect free, Winning, Losing, not making mistakes '''Values: Respect, control of power, Friends, mistakes Hobbies: Reading, Training, Traveling, fighting, Looking at Earth Through Space Stats: Strength - 30/100 Endurance - 30/100 Agility - 30/100 Mana - 30/100 Intelligence - 30/100 Skill '''- 30/100 '''Powers Reality Perception Mr Ghost can sense exactly when someone is lying and know the truth instantly, as well as being immune to things like illusions and mental games. This makes him extremely dangerous during interrogations and detective work which is one of his work preferences. Ghost Physiology Mr Ghost looks like a ghost and has the same physiology, but he has more powers and is just a step down from a transcendent ghost. Intangibility As a ghost he can phase through almost anything he can also phase other people with him he can move in any direction and can only take certain damage while intangible. Invisibility As a ghost he is able to optionally turn invisible with full control and no time limit, he is able to be invisible and have no senses or invisible with senses, he also can't be sensed by any kind of invisibility detection unless the user is stronger then a Devil. Possession As a ghost he is able to posses any living or dead thing he will gain their memories and has little guidebook of how their brain works. Semi-Immortality As a ghost he does not age and if he is not killed would live forever. Madness Combat Mr Ghost is able to make constructs as well as different variations and forms of madness powers and usually creates madness weapons, and has destroyed alternate Jupiter by shooting an orb the size of a soccer ball. His power was said to be able to match that of Gabriel, Raiil, Froom, Nick and Xeo etc, his power is far beyond that of a normal angel and can be rivaled by people who aren't as strong as him but they will barely ever win. His power doesn't result from his madness it's just his pure power he could be calm or sad and his power levels wouldn't vary at all. Teleportation Combat He is able to dash around using teleportation usually attacking from behind with his madness swords, the distance of his teleportation is is about 8 Football fields at least. He can harness his Madness Combat with his Teleportation Combat making a deadly combination. Abilities Supernatural Condition - Advanced level *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Charisma *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Instincts *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reading *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Wisdom Hyper Competence *Talents: **Accelerated Probability **Clear Mind **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Athleticism **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Marksmanship **Enhanced Preparedness **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Enhanced Wisdom **Extrasensory Perception **Flawless Coordination **Indomitable Will **State of Mind *Skills: **Enhanced Cooking **Enhanced Hacking **Enhanced Investigation **Intuitive Aptitude **Law Intuition **Martial Arts Intuition **Master Strategist **Mechanical Intuition Photographic Deduction Alien Mind Weapons ' Insanity - Medium Long Sword' Appearance A long, shiny, red and pointy medium long sword with a Crimson fiber material made out of pure insanity and madness derived from every single thing in the galaxy. Insanity has a silver phoenix wing type handle with enhanced grip allowing for quick strikes, and able to be used in different stances. Capabilities Insanity is capable of many feats, cutting gas giants in apart using one teleporting strike, harnessing all the madness and insanity in the galaxy, Taking madness and insanity from inside games, books and tv, killing fallen angels and demons fairly easily, is unbreakable unless there was no madness or insanity in the universe and much, much more. The capabilities are endless as long as their is some form, any form of madness or insanity. Rules If there is no madness or insanity in the galaxy the sword cannot function and will most likely breakdown or be forced to use the insanity/madness of Mr. Ghost or old ghost. If Old Ghost dies the sword can no longer function and will decay accordingly, The power can be re-harnessed by maintaining a stable mind with no insanity/madness which is how user maintains control over the sword. The user must be mentally stable in every aspect and way and can in no way be mad or insane. Power Reality Warping If Old Ghost is to tap into the madness and insanity he would be able to easily bend reality on a whim, but since he is perfectly stable to a point that he is never mad nor insane he may not be able to use the sword again and may even turn evil if tapping into his full potential. He would only be able to change one thing but can choose whatever he wants to change (no self power granting) he will never be able to reality warp again after there are few exceptions. Most of his power will be gone and he will ultimately lose his Madness Combat and Teleportation combat. Deranged And Psychotic - Dual Revolvers Appearance ' Deranged' Deranged is a small silver, gold and brown revolver, it can hold 8 normal bullets in the chamber or 850 Madness/Insanity bullets. Deranged is able to shoot 6 normal bullets at a time and 27 madness/insanity bullets at a time. Deranged is made out of pure insanity and can only be broken if all insanity runs out. ' Psychotic' Psychotic is a small silver, gold and brown revolver with a wider grip than Deranged. In a chamber it can hold 8 normal bullets and 850 Madness/insanity bullets at a time. Psychotic is able to shoot 6 regular bullets at a time without any recoil or flinching, the same goes for madness/insanity bullets except there can be 27 shot at once. Capabilities Since Both guns are made out of pure Materials they can only be broken by breaking the source of that material or the source that controls that material making them almost invincible unless the combatant is willing to commit genocide or die trying. Both pistols are capable of piercing nearly anything if Madness/insanity bullets are used and even changing trajectory to the users needs. They are able to switch between to modes; Killing which is used to... well the name is pretty self explanatory, and Injury which is used injure those of supernatural and non-supernatural threats. Both guns can be channeled in two one stream as madness as it's own after death space flow and the same with insanity, if they are channeled into one stream they are able produce bullets with the impact of nuclear explosion and very little time distortion control as he is channeling one flow of the infinite streams in space-time and fusing it with the current time rifting time but leaving space as space is every were, meaning if discharges them at the exact right time he could distort the flow of insanity and madness (two of the infinite flows in time space) allowing him to temporarily enter a Negative Time Zone, in which he freely floats through time witnessing events from the past, present and future all while not being affected by time just space. Rules As said before If the source of the material (Insanity and Madness) is destroyed then so are the channelers of those certain flows (Deranged and Psychotic). As said before, again if the one channeling those flows (Old Ghost) into the supreme channelers (Deranged and Psychotic) is killed those flows will no longer channel through the same Space-Time flow meaning instead of harnessing and allowing the host to control those flows they would just store them rendering them useless unless the one who was correcting the flow has returned from the dead and was able to re correct that exact small portion of the infinitely large flow into Psychotic and Deranged. Power Minimal Time Distortion Is able to stop the timeline while out of it during the time in the negative Time Zone, he may skip into the future as he regains the time he spent where there was no time and transfers them into a place where Time is effective Weaknesses Category:Blog posts